Blazblue: Chance Lender
by allofmydesiredIDhasbeentaken
Summary: The story is about a Professor who was curious about a weapon and decide to test it with the owner, however an unexpected interference messed everything up. Now everything seems like a "BAD JOKE" for "Her"...or is it another chance? A/N: i am a newbie and i have no idea what genre is this, sorry...
1. Chapter 1: Repeated Hope

**Blazblue: Chance Lender**

 **Author's Note:** **I don't own Blazblue, Arc System Work does. Well if you bother to read this story, you should have known anyway. I am a newbie in Writing and Fanfiction. Please, if you are benevolent enough to a newbie, please review this. Thanks a lot…..**

* * *

 **T** he room was dark, the slightest light dwells within the room only bask a small table with a gauntlet on top of it. A girl is found sleeping on the table; all the while reflex fully munching a marshmallow on her sleep.

The devices and tools around her looks complicated, one is a computer with holograph keyboard, another one is a square device with glass "door" in front of it, a plasmatic light can be seen inside the device. And lastly…a solder on her hand

A Clock can be found on the wall showing the time as 10:30 AM.

Knock knock, Some soft sounded knocks could be heard from the door, however that was not enough to wake the scientist. The Knocker seems to stop knocking for a while until the person in question decide to barge inside the room

"Excuse us professor Kokonoe…."

"Whoa, its so dark here"

3 figures walk into the room. A squirrel beastkin, A Flat-bodied-blonde, and a redhead girls come inside. The Squirrel being the one who open the door, greets the original occupant of the room politely and quietly, the blonde and the redhead decide to search for the light switch and the redhead turn on the light.

"Oh…its you girls….what are you doing here? *yawn*"

When the light comes it seems to awaken the said Professor Kokonoe, even though she slept on a table which already basks in a light before…..

"I am here to check on my [Impa….]….WAIT is that a solder on your hand? What are you going to do with it?"

"Me and Noel are here to accompany Makoto, professor"

"I hope me and Tsubaki didn't disturb you…"

Makoto, the Squirrel-woman panic upon seeing the solder on the Pink-Cat-professor's hand, in expectation that she will solder the heck out of the squirrel's weapon

The redhead Tsubaki however calmly explain the situation while the blonde Noel stuttered slightly to apologize because they have disturb the professor's sleep

"Oh right…this…. Well Makoto, there is something I need to say to you regarding [Impact]"

Hearing that the three of them immediately stay quiet and start to adopt a serious look at the same time, especially the squirrel girl who seems to mix nervousness as well in her expression

"The two of you can stay here if you want, and don't look at me with that face. I am not going to tell you that the world is going to end soon"

"Then what are you going to tell me?"

"I'll explain it in a language that even the three of you should be able to understand…now then…-"

"-…Makoto, you remember that Relius stated that your soul is above normal? And the [Prime Field device Number-13] said your resistance to Seithr is abnormally high?"

"Yes. what about it?"

"Yesterday when I was Inspecting [Impact] I found out how this thing actually works….-"

"-…Apparently it seems to materialize…hmm no that's not the right choice of words. It seems to convert your soul and nearby Seithr into your Physical power"

The three of them have a series of Shocked and amazed expression on their face upon learning the ability of the said…gauntlet? Tonfa? From the professor herself…

"When you charge your power, you actually sends some part of your soul into [Impact] as a fuel, and combined with the seithr around you, it allows you to sends a blow that are too devastating for a human or even a beastkin to sends, however….-"

"-…Normally, because [Impact] put a significant pressure on your soul as well as taking it, Overuse of it will results in your death. Its lucky that you have such a powerful soul, otherwise you should have dead by now"

""Eh?...""

"Was that…supposed to be a bad news… or a good news?"

Tsubaki and Noel have an astounded expression on their face, learning about the possible death of their dear friend, their "dear friend" however have expression that are actually excited

"You basically dodge death with your soul power without the need to do anything, how is that not a good news?"

"But what if all of her soul is taken and depleted? Wont...she died?"

Tsubaki voice her concern, Noel's face shown the same level of concern and fear.

"Not necessarily. The reason why Relius seems to be too obsessed with Makoto's soul is because, although her soul is not special its power is so huge that its almost GOD-ly. Her soul is more than enough to mass produced something like [Fluctus Redactum:Ignis] or anything that can rivals the power of [Deus Machina:Nirvana]….-"

"-…You see, Soul is like a blood, it able to regenerate within the owner's body that's why Nox Nyctores such as Bolverk won't lose its ammo no matter how many times you shoot. The Soul which act as a catalyst and fuel regenerate themselves….-"

"-….Makoto's Soul is not only great in power but also in regeneration, moreover because of her already powerful soul, the burden of [Impact] actually ends up doing her a favor… or should be said training her soul in endurance. How did you find this thing anyway?"

"That was when I was preparing to go to NOL on my first day, I visit my village to meet my family, apparently one of the villager found that around the shore of nearby lake…"

"You find it by coincidence? Wow you are so lucky Makoto!"

Makoto answer while rubbing both of her index finger together, Noel immediately reply in cheerfulness upon hearing her answer, even Tsubaki is quiet surprised by that answer

"Most probably its scrapped then…"

"""EH?"""

This time the "Eh" was…were shouted by the 3 idiots at the same time, in their mind they try to figure out why a weapon that sounds so powerful is thrown out so easily

"As I said, this weapon upon overuse could results in death. Practically only Makoto can use this thing as other people will die instead after a few use… I don't know who make this nor I know why, but its as if this thing is made specifically for you"  
"Then what is that solder supposed to do?"

Makoto ask the professor again, her unanswered question that has been bugging her ever since

"Oh, this…. I still don't understand much about the component of this thing…so I thought I'll just bust is open"

"I Knew it! Please don't! please don't! what if you mess up with it and I cant u…..*Gasp*"

Makoto suddenly cover both of her mouth after being served a look from the professor as if threatening her to finish her sentence if she wish to say farewell to her friends and the world. She then voiced herself with poison on her words

"Are you questioning my ability?...Do you really think I will do such mistake?"

"No…NO! of course not…its just…you know, I was so nervous I can't think clearly…hehe sorry about that.."

Kokonoe then decide to ignore her previous question and instruct Makoto to sit on a chair with large Bowl shaped device on the head, after Makoto sit and put her head inside the device, kokonoe says…

"Alright, now I am just going to test whether this thing affects your mental and psychology state as well. It may hurts for a while but please bear with it. Well if you don't want me to BUST OPEN your toy that is."

Kokonoe start to click her mouse and Type some passwords on her computer, after pressing [Enter] the device around Makoto's head starts to produce small current of electricity and Makoto's body starts to be engulfed in light blue aura.

'It doesn't hurt as much as I thought, it just feel as if there is something gently pressing the sides of my head'

Suddenly out of nowhere, when Noel and Tsubaki turns their focus to Makoto, A door opens. Revealing a girl with a pony tail her and short black skirt with a grey doll behind her.

"Hello Mrs Kokonoe, eh? Tsubaki and Noel is here ooh Makoto too. Hi Noel, Makoto,Tsubaki~ what are you girls doing here? Ooh and whats on Makoto's head?"

"Celica, you just sit there, Makoto is here for some experiment and those two are simply following suit. Don't disturb me, and why are you here anyway?"

"Aw… I thought we can talk about my sister with you, I mean aren't you….curious about how my sister is like?"

The Girl with ponytail name Celica put on dejected face as she is replied coldly by the pink-cat-professor. She then notice a blue button with a clock picture on the center of the button

'Ah that's right, I promise mr valkenhayn to drink his tea at noon. I wonder what time it is now, maybe this button is for showing time? Let's check'

Celica then pressed the button, however nothing comes out. She is confused and decide to ask Kokonoe about it but when she turns her head, suddenly….

" **AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!** "

The Screen on Kokonoe's computer turns red completely with white caps locked texted of Errors filling her computer. Panic shown on her face as she starts to look upon Makoto and her Computer rapidly all the while pressing lots of buttons

"Professor whats happening? Makoto is in pain"

"Hey professor stop the device, Please just Stop it"

" **RRRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHTTTTHHHHHAAAAARRGHHH** "

If one look closely to Makoto's face, her head is now completely red, green and red veins now appear as thick as possible on her face, tears starts to falls down uncontrollably from her eyes, she tried to get the device away from her head but no to avail, slowly her pupils raise upwards no longer present around her sclera, blood starts to drips from her eyes and nose instead, and drools now present on her mouth.

"Makoto Hang in there! Makoto *sob*"

"*sob* Makoto, Makoto!"

" why is Makoto in pain? What happen to Makoto?"

Tsubaki and Noel starts to cry seeing their friend in such pain, their life feels like sucked dry from them when the bloods starts to drips from Makoto's head. Celica is completely oblivious to what is happening, and Kokonoe is in no position to explain either. Kokonoe decide to simply unplug her main computer which turns off the device, Instantly Makoto's hand that has been on her head now falls lifelessly as if she is dead.

Tsubaki, Noel and Celica tries to wake Makoto up by shaking her body gently, Tsubaki try to confirm whether Makoto is still alive by listening to her heartbeat. Although Makoto is no longer breathing, and her heartbeat is low, she is definitely alive. This put an ease to the trio but the sadness is still there, and they starts to cry desperately again upon lifting up the device and when Makoto's face is shown to them.

Kokonoe then turns her head and see the previous button to be pressed and immediately lash out.

"WHO IN THE WORLD PRESS THIS BUTTON?!"

"Eh me… it's me.. I want to check what time is it now so I press that button"

"CELICA?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS THING IS? THIS IS A BUTTON FOR A TIMELINE CHECKER DEVICE THAT I HAVE NOT EVEN TESTED YET, AND YOU PRESS IT RIGHT WHEN I WAS TESTING MAKOTO? DO YOU WANT TO KILL HER OR SOMETHING? NOT ONLY THAT, NOW YOU JUST INDIRECTLY DELETE ALL THE UNSAVED DATA I ACHIEVED! DID YOUR MOTHER NEVER TEACH YOU NOT TO TOUCH UNKNOWN DEVICE OR TOOLS?"

Kokonoe's face is a pure anger now, and Celica's face is that of pure shock, she feels so Guilty to what she have done to Makoto, one of her friend.

"Oh my gosh, Makoto I am sorry. I am sorry *Sob*"

She starts to cry uncontrollably as if she will die if she stop crying, Tsubaki and Noel is still crying too looking concerned for their friend. Kokonoe suggest they move Makoto to a bed for her to check on. Until suddenly….

"Uggh… what was you apologizing about?"

To their surprised, Makoto suddenly awakes bloods dripping on her eyes nose and now even mouth. Her hair is completely disheveled, and she have a hungover expression on her face. Tsubaki, Noel, and Celica immediately leaps in joy Hugging Makoto for her return.

"Urrgh why are you girls hugging me? Eh? Tsubaki?"

"Ohh, Makoto we were so worried, we though we wont get to see you again!"

"Right, Makoto! Are you still in pain? Lets check your head first…"

"I am so sorry Makoto, if I didn't mess up you wont suffer like that! *Sob"

Noel, Tsubaki and Celica voice their concern to Makoto, Celica in particular also tries to shown her apology. However…

"Wait wait wait…. Where am i? why are you here Tsubaki?...and who are this people?..."

"""Eh?..."""

Another Synchronized "Eh" presents, this time the practitioners are Tsubaki Yayoi, Noel Vermillion and Celica. . This of course doesn't goes unnoticed by Kokonoe who immediately narrow her eyes and eat some marshmallows…

"what do you mean who? Did the pain somehow mess with your head?"

"No tsubaki, what are you talking about? Damn now that you mention it my head fells hurts. EH? Koko…"

Upon noticing Kokonoe, Makoto looks like she is about to call her but immediately close her mouth. She starts to look at Tsubaki again, didn't notice the look of concern and confuse still present on the redhead's face.

'I cant let Tsubaki know about my Double-Agent mission'

"Makoto, what do you want to call professor for?"

"Is there something else that you still feels painful? Professor Kokonoe, let's check on Makoto quickly!"

"Eh? Tsubaki, you know her? And seriously who are you Blondie?"

"EEHHH? I am Noel! Noel Vermillion, how could you forget about me Makoto!"

"Umm…sorry but it doesn't ring a bell at all"

"Makoto…did the pain somehow make you lost memories?..."

"No, Tsubaki I really don't know her!. And besides…where am i?"

The looks on the three of them are something unexplainable. For Noel, her face house expression worse than when she met hazama or when she has nightmares about her house being raid by Arakune's Bugs. For Tsubaki, her face house something similar from when she thought she have killed Jin, her beloved "Brother". For Celica, she looks as if she reminded the time she lost Bloodedge/Ragna and her mother, seeing Makoto like this reminds her of losing her Beloved person even though Makoto is still here breathing, living normally with her

"Oi Squirrel, who are you?"

Kokonoe who has been quiet up until now, decide to speak. Venoms seems mixed in her otherwise normal question. This brings another question to the 4 girls in front of her.

'Why is professor kokonoe asking in such tones?'

Thought the four of them simultaneously.

"I am Makoto Nanaya, from the NOL's intelligence department…what about it?"

"How old are you?"

"Around 20…hey! its not good to ask a girl for her age!"

"What month, date, and year is today?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?...er well today is December, 31, 2199."

All of the room's occupant is immediately shocked by her answer, as not only today is not December 31 2199, its not even on year 2199 anymore. Kokonoe immediately sit down on her chair stuffing more marshmallows into her mouth. This is when Celica decide to ask Makoto

"You are joking right Makoto? 2199 was last year…"

"What are you talking about? New year is tonight I know but it is still 2199, and who are you too?"

"What happened to Makoto?"

"Judging from her answers…She is not the Makoto that we know, she is Makoto from another timeline"

"Eh? Then what happened to Makoto?"

Celica tries to confirm whether Makoto is joking or not, Noel and Tsubaki are now in panic again as this occurrence is simply surreal for them. This is something that being shared by the Professor herself actually…for this is beyond all of her calculation and expectation.

"Oi Makoto, do you really have no Idea who is Noel Vermillion?"

"Nope…"

"What were you doing before you come here?"

"Wait.. will at least somebody explain to me what happens here? And where am I for starter?"

"I will tell you if you have done answering my question."

"Fine…I was in the NOL headquarters to.."

"Our Makoto is now on "her" timeline of NOL headquarters….most probably when the whole accident is about to start…"

Kokonoe cut off "Makoto", she has already figured out what is happening.

* * *

My head hurts…I never feel so much pain in my life before…

But this is only physically, before I met Tsubaki and Noel, my heart has suffers even worse pain. I wonder why am I always hurting…why do I need to feel this pain? What have I done wrong?

It's so dark here….nothing else is here….I, I feel like I am walking but I see no ground… why can I see myself so clearly despite this darkness? Where am I? What am I doing here?...why am I here?...

My head still hurts, but at least it's bearable now….ooh I see a light maybe I should go there.

I walk and walk, I still don't feel any ground but I keep walking. Other than that small light and my own body I can't see anything else. Then, I just realize…why am I naked?...oh well nobody else is here anyway.

After walking for a long time I finally get close to it… the light is actually a sphere like object as big as my [Comet Cannon] or probably bigger… I wonder what this feeling is, when I look at this sphere I have a weird feeling like its familiar and I should know it but…

Suddenly the said sphere burst up Light, it was so bright I had to cover my eyes, before I cover my eyes though I notice someone else on the other side of the sphere which I hold with my other hand. I immediately panic not because someone saw my naked body but because…

That "Someone else"…is Me….

* * *

"Urrgh…"

The girl struggles to wake up as if she just has a disturbed short and bad slumber.

"Wh…Where is this?.. How did I get… *Sigh*"

Makoto Put her hand to her head while looking around, barely awake from her slumber. She then notices the place she is currently at is familiar. She is inside an NOL Ars Magus vessel, currently mid-flight, judging from the constant rumbles she feels beneath her feet and the sound she hears.

"Hmm..weird… my memory is…all fuzzy"

she tried to recall the last thing she remembered, when she did so her head starts to tense up in pain. Then magically, she remembered all of it.

'Wait I was inside professor Kokonoe's lab with Tsubaki and Noel…then Celica came and uurgh….my head hurts remembering it… and I have a weird feelings… but I cant tell what is it…-'

'-…Dammit professor you said its only hurt a little, I literally almost cross the Styx river there…even right now my head still hurts…but why am I here now?'

Makoto rubs her head and starts to wobble around the room she is in, she then notice she is in her NOL uniform instead of the get-up she got from kokonoe…

'Why am I in this uniform? Wait could it be?...'

She checked her pocket and she found a disk which she remembered, was supposed to be given to sector seven. At that point a great sense of déjà-vu strikes her.

'You are kidding right professor?...I know this sensation…I know this very well… THIS IS….'

Reality kicks in, as if slapping her as merciless and cruel as possible for her. One of her experience that she wish never happened is now repeated. Never mind the fact she is on a top-secret mission that she knows she is going to fail, and the fact that she need to do this all alone without being found out. She is trapped again in…

"I've travelled dimension again…"

-The Wheel Of fate is Turning-


	2. Chapter 2: Inconsistency

**T** he "Vehicle" stopped, The Ars magus vessel docks amid a downpour. There, Makoto gets off now standing alone silently in the desolate port, showered by the rain of the black sky. She starts to walk slowly, all the while her body is being protected by her poncho from the rain, and her head is protected by her black beret

'Now what should I do? ...maybe I should keep on walking until I meet Kisaragi-Senpai…I remember he and Hazama were having a bout around this time…but after that what should I do? Oh well I'll just continue to think again later'

Makoto spotted a Blonde guy with blue-red uniform and a grey Katana, the guy she decide to search the foremost. She decide to runs towards him, as she remembered he was in pain and he looks tired as if he can falls down any second but never did. Makoto wonder if its because of his pride of something else

"Major Jin Kisaragi!"

"Unng?...You?...I know you…you were…"

"Makoto Nanaya, we enroll in the same academy before, I was your underclassmen. Remember?"

"Oh…right…You are Tsubaki's friend. I know you"…

'Tsubaki's friend….did he knows about Noel? Or is it just Tsubaki again this time? ...Noel…'

"Major, you are hurt…. What happened to you? C'mon lets search for a hospital so you can rest!"

Makoto already knows what happened to him, but she decides to feign ignorance. As she prefer to keep her current experience of time and space travelling a secret and act as this Dimension's Makoto.

"Don't worry about me…I am fine… I does not need your concern nor pity…"

"Oh of course I need! C'mon we were getting along well at the academy, it's not much getting help from me…"

"That black uniform? I see you are from the intelligence department…What do you spies want with….urgghh"…

Jin grimace in pain and held his side stomach which was cut open fatally and the blood flows freely, as if he can die at any moment from the blood loss. How he can even stand up and fight with that wound is something Makoto were and still are unsure until now.

"Please stop moving with that wound Senpai… I understand that we are not your favorite people, but I am not talking to you as an Intel right now, and I cant left someone in a bloody heap here, especially since I know that "Someone" from way back then!"

Jin looks as if he want to retort back but the pain in his abdomen and stomach was too much and he finally falls down… with face full of pain, sweat flows freely from his head and sliding down his body.

"Look as I said you just need to get to a nearby treatment centre, there is no need for you to go to Librarium sick ward, and if you don't want to enter with me. I'll just help you to go there."

Makoto realize and remember that even if they starts to walk now it should be too late, Hazama should be on his way and reach their spot soon. Even so seeing Jin 's lower half in blood was not something she can just ignore, her "Humane" instinct kicks in and she keeps on insisting to go to nearby treatment centre even though deep inside she knows its futile. And she can just go to a Loud-mouth Muscle-y Ninja with red scarf and Giant Nail if Hazama found them.

'if my memory didn't betray me…he should have been here soon… better run fast…'

"Heh…you never change huh? Ever since before…"

"What? Senpai?"

Makoto was taken aback from her thought by Jin's sudden reply as it was out of nowhere.

"Fine…I'll take your offer….that being said; Going to NOL Novis Orbis Librarium will be counter-productive. Do you mind to take me to the nearby clinic then? Preferably one down amid the lower levels…."

"Alright, easy does it then! Heave ho…."

'Wait, this is no time to be happy or relaxed he should appear soon…. Damn…'

"Oh, I Finally found you major Jin Kisaragi, you are an Elusive one aren't you?"

True to her prediction the voice of one of the most scary and the people she hate the most appears, all the while never taking out the poisonous fake smile on his face. He keep his fedora on his head tightly as he suddenly appear out of nowhere beside Makoto and Jin

"Please don't disappear like that, it would be troublesome for the higher ups you know. My, even though we treat you nicely you prefer to wander around here in *cough* excuse me, red crimson gown… rather than sitting in your comfy chair."

"Hazama! You bastaaard!"

"My my, angry aren't we? But are you sure you should move with that wounds? You may falls lifelessly if you move so vigorously right now you know~"

Makoto watch the two of them silently, anger and hatred visible through her eyes towards the green haired man with fedora who goes by the name of Hazama…

"Hmm? Arent you Lieutenant Makoto Nanaya? On what pray tell are you doing here?"

"I've been here long enough how could you not notice me…and are you sure you want to cross blades against a wounded man? Your own comrade too adds… then again you shouldn't be that concern of other's life as you can just replace them and redo everything huh? Captain Hazama.."

Jin and Hazama were surprised at Makoto's tone, her voice fulls of anger and poison as if she tries to kills him with her voice alone. Hazama look at Makoto, still trying to hide his anger and his bloodlust which now mixed with confusion.

"My, Lieutenant I do not appreciate your tone against me. Though I must ask you what makes you able to say that? That being said you…"

"You should run along now, you are in my way…. Is what you want to say now isn't it?"

Once again Jin and Hazama was surprised by Makoto's tone and reaction. Hazama in particular no longer hide his anger and bloodlust and immediately shoots chains towards Makoto and Jin.

"Major Kisaragi, lets postpone our trip to the clinic…and please don't get too far away from me"

"You idiot! What do you want to… *cough* cough*…"

Makoto dodge the chain and put Jin down and throws her poncho and beret away revealing her in orange tank-top with black color in the middle combined with short orange skirt and her beloved Tonfa, Impact. And this indicates that Makoto intend to fight Hazama. Jin knows Makoto is an experience fighter, and if he and Makoto were to fight un-armed 1v1 he was sure 100% he will lose. But he is also sure 100% Makoto is not strong enough to beat Hazama. He however, was in no condition to protest as he himself struggles to even stay conscious.

"Medusa's Rope"

Hazama shoots chain towards Makoto's feet, seemingly trying to disturb her balance from the start. Makoto however anticipate this and she clone herself or…herselves into 3

"Asteroid Vision!"

There are 2 Makoto in the air, one just above hazama's head and another one is still farther from him but higher, while the ground Makoto has disappeared after getting hit by the chain. Indicating that was just a mere Clone. Hazama attack the one nearest to him but that too, disappear. By the time Hazama realized his mistake, a fist has been near him just mere inch from punching Him.

"Lightning Arrow!"

Hazama was punched as hard as his opponent could, it was enough to make him falls down to the ground and his head bounced back again. When he was holding his face in pain, Makoto was already finish charging her next attack and was about to punch him. He immediately dodges the attack and Kicks the squirrel girl away.

"Aren't you a pretty strong individual lieutenant? I do hope I does not need to eradicate a strong asset for NOL you see… so I'll give you second chance, leave Major Kisaragi here and I shall overlook all of this, including the fact you just punch me in the face"

"And if I refuse?"

Makoto immediately use her Asteroid vision again, this time 2 in the ground side by side and 1 in the air. Hazama's face has change into that of scary psychopathic beast trying to devour his prey.

"YOU ARE GETTING IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD, YOU SQUIRREL BITCH! SERPENT'S INFERNAL RAPTURE!"

Hazama disappear and then suddenly appears kicking upwards, dark green pillar comes out suddenly as if a black blast as he kick upwards but…

"…Shooting Star"

Makoto Dodge the attack and charge her full punch and sends it to….His crotch…. It was so powerful he was send flying for a considerable range. Hazama however, still stood up and rub his crotch for a bit. As if this is a barren wasteland, there is nobody around and there are surely not many objects, buildings…or basically anything except some vending machine and road fence around them.

"HAHAHAHAHA, man I can see why Colonel Relius Clover is so obsessive towards you, you are one heck of a girl."

Hazama sends his ouroboros towards Makoto and Makoto, once again use asteroid vision then…

"COSMIC RAY!"

"But, really don't get way over your head, YOU LIL' SHIT"

Hazama travels upwards with his chain and from the air, he shoots another Ouroboros chain towards Makoto who was rushing forward with her full power charged punch. The chain suddenly circles around Makoto's body and caught her off-guard, strangling her. As Makoto struggles to move suddenly Hazama appears in front of her and stab her abdomen. Hazama however, does not simply stab her but also twist his dagger inside her body and further damage her internal organ which ironically also helps to loosen up the chain.

"Does it feel good? Does it?"

Makoto who finally able to moves more freely than before, kicks Hazama and put some distance between them. The chain then automatically leaves her body and follows Hazama. Hazama in response sends out a dark green snake head towards Makoto, Makoto however Parry it and counter

"Venom Sword!"

"Space Counter!"

Unfortunately that counter is anticipated and blocked by Hazama, Hazama immediately grabs her by the Tank-Top when she reached him and slash her maniacally. Jin tries to help but he still struggles to stand up, he can only helplessly watch the battle that occurs in front of his eye.

'Dammit, My body… MOVE!'

"Arrgh"

Makoto screams by each slashes, she tries to get away from him but he dodges all of her attack even though she attack in such close range. But that doesn't stops there! After wards, Hazama trips her and stomp on her head when her face is down facing the ground…

"Any last word?"

Makoto was silent, either she has nothing to say or she is thinking of what to say. Hazama didn't care either way and was about to send his finishing touch.

"If you don't have any… then, I'll be helping myself to get rid of the obstacle that is you~"

"This…pain…is nothing…"

"Hmm?"

"This Pain…is nothing…compared to when I was all alone… bullied in the academy….*pant*…-"

"-….This pain is Nothing….compared to when I was in that lab and the experiment goes to the worst possible case…-"

"-…..*pant*….this pain is nothing….compared to when I need to fight Tsubaki…no…Izayoi..AND THIS PAIN IS CERTAINLY NOTHING COMPARED TO WHEN I HELPLESSLY WATCH YOU DESTROY NOEL AND TSUBAKI'S LIFE! Ozone Crasher!"

Makoto Slams the ground with her full charged punch of both hands which produces enough power shook the ground tremendously. Hazama therefore lost his Balance and Makoto use that chance to get away from him and punch him, sending him flying away at considerable range.

"Lets go Major Kisaragi we cant waste anymore time…*pant pant*"

'I am done doing this fake serious fight, hope that was enough to distract him…and I hope that Ninja is there right now.'

Makoto Lifts Jin up ALA bridal style. Jin was embarrassed by the way he is picked up, but decides to ignore it. He then realize Hazama has shoots another Ouroboros chain towards Makoto, most probably trying to stop her from her track.

Jin force himself to move and un-sheathe his katana, he then stabs the ground to create an Ice sword that act as a wall to prevent Hazama's chain to reach Makoto. The two of them then, succeed in fleeing. Albeit, not un-harmed.

"Tch, they got away….and…who is that squirrel beastkin? Did she really just said….Noel?...oh well I'll just leave them to Colonel Relius.".

Hazama grind his teeth and stomp the ground angrily. Then he walks in the opposite direction, destination yet unknown.

* * *

Makoto Stop running and put Jin down. She was about to fall from the exhaustion of running, and Jin is currently pale from having losing too much blood, Makoto think its weird as when she first "Time-Travel" it was Jin who save her not the other way around. Now however, Jin is damaged deep enough that he have a hard time to even move his body. What's more? The one on his abdomen is the only Cut he has, Makoto remembers that his wound supposed to opened when he was fighting Hazama protecting her…but instead it was already deep enough before even fighting Hazama. She however have no idea where that wound even come from and presumed it was also Hazama who wound him.

'Where is that ninja? He supposed to be here for now'

Makoto ponders around where her….their supposed to be savior at, she haven't wait long but her instinct told her 'if this is going as before he should arrive soon'. Just when she was thinking about that suddenly Jin moan in pain again while holding his side. His face is now starts to pale.

"Oh no, Senpai we need to get you some treatment quickly"

"Don't…mind me…it maybe useless anyway…"

Just after Jin finishes his sentence he falls lifelessly, Makoto Panic and immediately put her fingers below his nose. His breath is still there, albeit small and faint. Makoto decide to no longer wait and moves until

"You there….The bushy-tailed Lady"

"Who's there?"

"….We can talk about me later…let's treat that person first…"

A person arrive, A ninja with open-belly Shinobi Outfit that shows the world his perfect glisten abs. On his neck he wears red scarf and on his back a Giant Nail present. This person is the one Makoto has hoped to arrive, he is…

'Thank goodness, you finally came….Mr. Bang Shishigami.'

There was a little bit of anxiety still lingers in Makoto's heart but she choose to ignore it. Then they carry Jin to Bang's Subordinate hideout and start to get treatment.

Somewhere on the Ronin-Gai a Building become the centre of the scene, the scene then proceed to go inside a room. The room was not small, but not big either. It seems this building is an abandoned building that has been renovated with barely passed treatment. There lies a Blonde guy whose body and forehead covered in bandage, lying fast asleep on the white bed.

There are many personnel surrounding him, one of them is a Beastkin of squirell with overly-huge tail…

"Thank you very much for saving us er…"

"The name's Bang Shishigami… Helping others in need is just what People with hearts will do, don't Mind it. Besides…"

The conversation does not works the way Makoto remembers, although she cant exactly remember the words Bang said but she got the feeling that this is not what he was saying before. Then Bang's next words seems to proven her suspicion

"I have an unfinished business with this man…Jin Kisaragi, Hero of Ikaruga…"

'Eh?...did he said…Hero of Ikaruga? What? Could it be this is not the timeline I visit before? Is it another timeline?...or is it MY timeline? only one way to find out'

"Umm….this is about the ikaruga civil war right?...First of all on behalf of NOL I would like to apologize…hehehe"

Scratching her head and smiling awkwardly with one eye close, Makoto apologize and hoping Bang will not do anything life-threatening to Jin. Bang However, answer with a gentle face as if he never think they are doing anything wrong.

"Don't mind that. I am fully aware that both sides has suffer a great casualties, besides….the business I am talking about is not revenge…"

"Eh? Err…Even so I would still like to apologize, I know that Ikaruga Federation are not the one whose wrong. Ikaruga Federation wish to settle things peacefully, and become independence without NOL. You guys even promise to not go against NOL, should they be permitted of Freedom. But…."

'Why am I apologizing for them? But somehow…I can only think of apologizing…after reading what actually happens with the Civil war"

"Young lady…please stop."

"Eh?..."

The man called Bang change to his stern expression and pleads for Makoto to stops. He lifts up his hand in front of Makoto's mouth, motioning her to stop. This sudden interruption caught the squirrel girl off-guard.

"I don't know how you capable of knowing that. But right now it does not matter, even back then we have already been prepared for the worst to come. And now that the present has results in destruction, there is no need to remind that tragedy and worsen the scars…"

Bang starts to look up, his eyes seemingly look at the distant. His subordinate starts to act strange too. Some look down, some look up like him, some starts to play with their Kunai…and some unable to held back the tears in their eye.

"We always hope the NOL will be kind enough to give us the Peace we desire, we thought that after many years sitting on the top maybe they will let us raise our banner even if it's just slightly…but alas it was but a fleeting dream. We lost our home…our family, our friends…and our master. Now with nowhere to go, us, the sole survivors of Ikaruga fled all the way here to Kagutsuchi. Ah…Forgive me, even though I ask you to stop, I start to chatter myself"

"It's okay…."

Bang starts to change his expression again from stern to sad. The atmosphere become really melancholic and Makoto hates herself for bringing up the Atmosphere. Figure out, maybe they need time for themselves and convinced they mean no Harm to Jin She starts to relax herself. Then the Blonde Pretty boy wake up…

"Uggh…"

"Senpai you woke up….thank God…"

"Jin Kisaragi…."

Jin Kisaragi who was just awake from his deep slumber, feels like the Moment from waking up is surreal. It was something he cant figure wether he likes it or not, no matter how many times he have experienced. What's more? He was awaken at a place he has no idea about and confronted by league of eyes that looks like they will kill him should he did something un pleasant for them. He shook his head, trying to learn about his surrounding until he finally focuses on a certain person…

The two of them…the Overly-Muscular Ninja, and the Overly-Grumpy Pretty Boy exchange glance. The people around them could feel the intensity they emit within those glance, and nobody dares to say in fear they will interrupt them. Makoto was worried something will happen until Bang decides to ask Jin something she completely doesn't understand about…

"My Master…..What was My master Last words to you?..."

"Why should I tell you?...hmm I see you still have that Nail, good for you"

"Don't get too cocky here you NOL bastard, there are more of Us here than you two! We can beat you up easily especially with those wound!"

"Right! Even after we brings you all the way here and treat you, this is your way to pay us back? Know some dignity you fake hero!"

"We just want to know what our master dying words are, why would you not tell us? Please…."

"ENOUGH!"

Bang's subordinates, who were already against helping Jin can no longer keep silent by the way Jin treat Bang, the one who they recognized as their master for now. Bang's voice roar greatly within the room, trying to calm down his subordinate and keep the conversation healthy

"Why should you tell us…I think our master will want us to know his last words that why…"

"Fine…but only to you, how you will tell this to your subordinate not of my concern and I don't want to partake in telling them either. Deal?"

"Got it….then what about your friend?"

"Friend? Ah…..Makoto….sorry but can you leave too?"

Jin seemingly forgot about Makoto and just realize after Bang remind him. This made Makoto disappointed in a way, then… with her head down, she starts to leave Jin's room with Bang's entire subordinate.

The room was now seemingly far larger then before…. It is now deadly silence. After some time pausing Jin starts to talk

"Your Master….Tenjo-Amanohokoshaka…."

"His last words were for me to not believe in just myself but also my surrounding….and to tell you the actual use of that….Nail when the time come"

"Eh?..."

As Bang shown his shocked expression an image from the not – so – distant – past memories appears on Jin's Mind…

Meanwhile, Makoto frowns. Not because she was kicked out, but because everything doesn't work the way she remembers. This made Makoto fear the possibility of anything that may happen, and this also plants some unexplained uneasiness in her heart

'Now…maybe I should go meet the Red Demon….but this disk is not going to be any useful anyway. Though if I didn't come, they may think something happened and I don't want this to turn troublesome….will it turns troublesome at all?'

Makoto wonders while she walks aimlessly around the…town. She gets enjoyment from watching the villager works to build their home. It was so peaceful and dreamy, as if all the horror that will comes to the world after this are just a bad fairy tale.

Clenching her first, she then approach one of Bang's Subordinate, she have decide her next move.

"Excuse me…."

"Yes? What is it?"

'I feel guilty because they are being nice to me….even though I am exactly not part of NOL it still makes me feel ashamed for once being part of the organization that wrecks their home'

"Um…I have something urgent to take cares of, so I will be going for a while. Can you tell I am out and he can leave me if he want…"

'He was okay for being alone before….should've been okay now too….I hope….'

"Got it, Take care on the way Mrs. Squirrel!"

"Thank you so much, well then…adieu"

Waving her some goodbye gestures, the Ninjas saw her off and goes back to help the others build the house. Makoto now heading towards a Museum to reunites with her Favourite giant Red Mecha.

* * *

When she finally reach the museum, just like the last time she get here she starts to look around aimlessly among the fossils centre. It's rather hard to search for someone because the lights are dim and the Museum is expectably large, it's a good thing that there are not many come to the museum at that time.

After awhile she finally spots a Red Giant Metallic Cyborg which she was supposed to meet with…..unless he is with someone else this time. However Makoto unable to clearly look at that person's Face because that person is facing the red Giant and the face is covered by the Red Giant's Gigantic arm, which HE lifts to point on a certain Dinosaur fossil.

'Who is that?...Dammit another Part that doesn't fits the past, I hope its professor kokonoe herself. Though she isn't the type of person who will go out herself '

Makoto could see the 2 figures notices her as well and decide to approach her.

"You, you are from the Library. What's an NOL doing in a place like this?"

The Red giant figure spokes out, releasing Deep and masculine voice as well as metallic sound and robotic sound as he move. The other figure however waits Behind, Makoto then starts to think maybe they are not truly related at all and just happen to meet there. Although she isn't sure but convincing herself, she able to relax a little that this dimension is not as far-off from her previous one

"Don't worry, I am just looking at fossils. I don't have any hidden motives or anything here….well other than…"

"Other than what?"

The Red Giant lets out the hints of suspicious in his voice. Unknown to Makoto, the other figure starts to pay attention to their conversation. Apparently something is really interest her.

"No really…don't get too defensive, I really am just here to see this sexy fossils"

Makoto retorts slowly, and trying to convince the red Giant of her innocents

"You enjoy fossils then?..."

Which work…. The Red giant no longer have suspicious in his voice, although he did still have some in his mind about this girl The other figure, unnoticed by them has starts to get closer to them.

"Yeah, I do. Don't they makes you wonder what kind of lives exists before humans dominate this planet? Maybe professor Kokonoe could tell me? Hmm? Mr. Red demon, Iron Tager."

"Who the hell are you?"

Finish asking, the giant name Iron Tager immediately attack her. Makoto has been prepared for it and she blocks his attack. She is strong enough to block a fist made fully of metals and irons…..she however shows no intends to fight back

"Wait wait….please liste-"

"Makoto?"

A voice suddenly called from behind the Giant. Halting them both, from their speech. A woman with violet hair and fluffy purple hair band with black butterfly appears, she wears a professor coat with light violet strips and Lavender flower decoration on her gloves. Behind her coat she wears black bustier that shows off her large breast and curvy figure. Lastly, her long black stocking with dark purple low heels….it seems she knows Makoto

"Cajun?..."

'wad…da….fuc?'

And it seems Makoto knows her too…..

 **-….-**


	3. Chapter 3: Adepting to Situations

**Author's Note:** **I don't own Blazblue, Arc System Work does. Well if you bother to read this story, you should have known anyway. I am a newbie in Writing and Fanfiction. Please, if you are benevolent enough to a newbie, please review this. Thanks a lot…..**

 **T** he town is in disarray…people running around, bloods spilled everywhere and houses crumbles. The town that was filled with screams and cries just hours ago is now filled with nothing but the breeze of the wind

Far away at the end of the town…stood a large eastern Building which top has been frozen, showing large brilliantly coloured light blue. There Stood 1 blond with his Katana un-sheathed, he wore a customized blue uniform with horizontal red lines on the side. His shoulder part are likes an attachment of the uniform as its flaps by its own.

In front of him a shadowy Figure can be seen, however he has his feet frozen solid. Although the situation seems to demand him to break the ice, he stood still with his arm crossed and his eye closed. Nobody seems to intend to say anything, yet somehow nobody intends to move either. Despite the situation seems to favor the Blond, he stood still simply eye-ing his opponent.

The blond is clearly getting impatient if his face is any indication… soon enough unable to bear with the silence, he decide to spoke out first.

"You are not going to resist at all?"

"No. Just do your job"

"Your Men were fighting for you, sacrificing themselves for you and you will just surrender without a fight?"

"Were you care about my subordinates child?"

This time, finally the older man finally spoke. By the slight lights that illuminate the room, it can be seen he finally open his eyes to scan the blond. The blond merely shrugs when he hears the reply of his question, which is…another question.

"No its not like that…I just cant fathom why would you give your life so easily…..though if that is what you wish, then I shall comply….Ikaruga's Master Tenjo-Amanohokoshaka …"

The blond, finally lift his Katana, about to strike the ground. He intend to freeze the whole room including the man that stands in front of him now. However, he was stopped by the very man's own voice before his Katana can reach the ground…

"Do you have something to fear Boy?..."

"Fear?...i do…but I forgot what is it long time ago."

"You forgot your fear? I see….then do you have anything you love?"

"Love?...what is this question about?...i…love my siblings…but they are dead. And there is this one other girl. Tch, why are we even having this conversation?"

"What if what you fear, happen to your loved one boy?"

"What?..."

The blond is currently stabbing his katana to the ground, but he didn't put any power to it. Resulting the Katana to meet the ground without anything happening. On his face is the expression full of confusion, he wonders why the opponent decide to have this kind of random questions? And why did he feels like answering.

"I don't even know what did I fear….how should I know?"

"Then do you want to know?"

"Huh?..."

"You are like that Katana, Jin Kisaragi. Cold, deadly, and proud….however what you have different with that katana is…. You are always sheathed…."

"What?...what do you mean?"

"If you really want to know, then open up yourself. Believe in yourself, and not just yourself but also others. Doubt others, and not just others but also yourself. This world….may not be the same as like what it seems…."

"Stop bickering around and tell me what do you mean?"

"MAAASSTTEEER!"

Suddenly the room got another figure, this bulky figures barge in with alert and he is in hurry. He immediately tries to kick the blond on his head with hook swing of his feet. The blond responds by dodging and plan to stab him on the stomach.

However that is blocked by the irons on his gauntlet. The counter attack however doesn't stop there, his gauntlet starts to freeze. Noticing this, he hurriedly throws Shuriken and Kunais to the guy with the name of Jin Kisaragi. This prompts jin to dodge and he starts to eye his opponent, scanning and tries to figure out who is this

"Bang stop it."

"But master…."

"How is the evacuation?"

"Yes…everybody has left Ikaruga, we are now safe to board to somewhere else. That is precisely why, you must come with us!"

"Left…Me…be bang….Jin Kisaragi, it seems….our….conversation is over"

Jin and Bang starts to see Tenjo glows in blueish-green light. He cough while talking to the both of them, and when he is glowing. Then he suddenly throws something to Bang, which is in the form of Gigantic nail. And cross his hand and closed His eye again.

"Go with that Bang, now leave! This is an order….ugh….Jin Kisaragi…"  
'I still have a little bit of my soul….if this boy is also another victim to the cruelty of the world….then the least I can do is guide him to prepare for the world…and bang too..'

Bang immediately left the scene, despite in pain for losing his master. He took his master's Nail with him and flee, Jin left him alone and never shifting his focus from the older opponent

"Do it…..Do your job! Ah…and please tell that man just now….to use it…when the time came"

"What?"

A truly incomprehensible person, this is what Jin thought of him as he coughs while trying to talk. All of his question and words just give jin even more Questions. He felt something odd about this whole situation but he can't figure out what it is, and this person just make the situation even more odd than it was before. Why did he ask him all this questions? Why didn't he resists? Why did he have that giant nail? Why did he gave it to his subordinate? And most importantly

Why did this person talk as if he tries to teach him something?

However Jin got no respond, he starts to wonder whether his opponent is dead. However he decides to not dwell here anymore and stab the ground. Finally freezing everything in the room in the light blue crystal of his Ices, white mist fills the room and the older opponent is just a frozen statue now. Eye-ing his opponent one last time before he depart, he wonders…..

'Believe in myself and others….and doubt myself and others….i don't understand…'

"Believe in myself…and others…and doubt too huh?.. I still don't understand"

The scene change to that of people building houses and people selling foods and merchandise, there Jin with bandages stood and mumble by himself…..

'Everybody is living their life as if no care about the world here…so peaceful. This is not the kind of place I belongs'

He was starting to leave until he hears a voice calling him, turns out the person who calls him is the ninja that was on the same room as him before. He recall this…man? woman?...person seems to be the only one who didn't have any hostility on his…her….? Words other than bang

"Your Partner, The squirrel lady has went for her business first. She said you can go without worrying about her. That's all"

"I see…Thank you."

he was never intend to wait for Makoto either. With that he starts to leave the scene, his eye now only see a certain white spiky haired guy in red Jacket. With determine face, he walks towards his destination.

'Wait for me…brother'

* * *

"Do you girls know each other?"

With a deep voice, the Red giant asked intrigued. The Lavender hair girl nodded silently, she keep smiling when she see her old squirrel friend. The said squirrel friend though, is now adopting a dumbfound face. In her mind she debates whether this is a good change…or just calm before storm

"Fancy meeting you here Makoto, what have made you come here?"

She talks in soft spoken voice, her words are polite and a grimace of excitement mixed. Makoto though, still in her mind completely ignore her. Albeit not on purpose…

"Wake up Makoto, are you alright? Your face looks rather pale"

"She said she came here to see the fossils….and look for Kokonoe."

Because Makoto didn't answer her, the red Giant known as Iron Tager decides to answer in her stead instead. Both never stop looking at the squirrel girl in front of them. One looks in suspicion, another one looks in concern and excitement.

"Ahh…right…I was… ergh,.. umm"

Makoto stuttered, she can see that her friend Cajun knows she is not here simply for the fossil. They have known each other and have a rather close relationship since the day in academy, she is bound to know Makoto nature life and animals, but she have no interest in fossil that are not cute nor beautiful and it does not stimulate her adrenaline either….

"Is that so? Okay, would you like to get together too here? For old time sake?"

Makoto see Cajun using professor coat, she draw conclusion that most probably Cajun is also another scientist for sector 7…and the fact that she was with Iron tager, maybe she is Kokonoe's subordinate as well. Sighing, she decide to just throw away her act and just be done with it

"Geez….i know its not enough to fool you Cajun. Fine, I'll tell you two….I am not here for fossil, I am here for professor Kokonoe of Sector 7. I have something to give her, and I can guarantee its nothing life-threatening or…anything harmful….it's probably useless anyway"

"I see. And what is the thing you want to give her? Ah its okay Mr. Tager, I know her. I'll take responsibility if she did something suspicious."

"Actually I am…."

Suddenly a Hologram projection appeared, revealing a pink haired cat woman who talks while munching marshmallows. She have rather sleepy expression on her face, and black below her eye

"Oi, what is it?"

"Ah Professor Kokonoe!"

"Kokonoe, do you know her?"

Kokonoe scan Makoto with her eye for awhile, her expression never change still sleepy as before as if she can fall faint from exhaustion any time. In reality she realize who is Makoto after looking at her.

"So where is the disk?"

"Ah…here"

Makoto Hands a disk to Iron Tager. Cajun and Tager open their eyes wide upon realization of what is the true reason Makoto is here. They were informed beforehand that a Double-Agent spy from Sector 7 that currently spying on N.O.L is coming back soon with the Data. The agent success in infiltrating the Intel department of NOL and supposed to give them the disk containing stolen information

It was never in Cajun's mind that Makoto who was always brash and girly will be the double agent, moreover it never in her mind that Makoto also belongs sector 7. Makoto on the other hand, now with no expression on her face began to think back to her situation.

'Maybe I should just tell professor Kokonoe about my problem….i don't see the harm in telling her anyway, considering she may be able to sends me back…Still, I need to search for Lady Rachel after this and there is something else I want to do…'

"What's the password?"

"Eh? Err….Gnu…though most probably its wrong…"

"What?"

Kokonoe's voice pulls her back from her thought, she was shocked for a while but immediately answer the pink cat. Her answer however is unexpected as she tell the password which she think as wrong. The professor with confused expression on her face then said the actual password…

"Its…-"

"its Baa"

"-…Baa"

'Sigh….figures that's the password…"

"…If you know that's the password why did you say its Gnu?..."

Kokonoe Narrow her eyes, her previous confusion has now starts to become suspicion. It doesn't make sense at all to her for someone to say the fake password when they know the actual password…..unless she is trying to not tell her the actual password which is unlikely since she herself know it. Or if she is joking, but her face doesn't looks like she is joking

"Well…its hard to explain. But that disk's password is Gnu, not Baa"

"What do you mean?"

"When I contact the sector 7 to submit the disk, they tell me before hand the password for the disk that I need to set. That disk is set to Gnu because that's what sector 7 told me, while instead it should've been Baa"

"You mean someone set you up?"

Iron Tager decide to speak after being silent for a while now, he and Cajun have doubtful expression in their face. As even them didn't know about Makoto being Double agent, who would be able to set her up

"No no…its not like that…actually just test the disk itself….i bet even the date doesn't match up"

Kokonoe insert the disk into her Computer….and what happens is the Disk's password is…Correct, its"Baa".

"It's working…The Baa password"

"WHAAAT?"

Makoto Shouts as loud as possible, the foreboding fear starts to get bolder and bolder. Her shouting voice immediately fills the large hallway of fossils show, visitors turn to look at her and give her annoyed eyes. However Makoto don't care, what happen right now is just much more important…because none of them make sense….she is in the past right?

"How is that possible? Damn, what about the date? What date is it? Is it January 3, 2200? Or is it February 10, 2200? And what is today's date"

'nothing make sense anymore….whats actually happening..Tsubaki…Noel…help…"

"Dammit calm down, we are not here to hear your oh so beautiful screeching voice. I would prefer to hear someone clawing a chalkboard rather than your screeching voice "

Kokonoe Plugs her ears, and scolds Makoto for disturbing her sleepy atmosphere. That did work to make her lost her will to rest though…so in a way it works to make her more energetic…. She check the disk's Date and today's date which match up. When she inform Makoto, life seems to depart from her body

"I see…so its December 31,2199"

Makoto immediately falls to her knee, face looking down and colour as pale as possible. The other 3 tries to call to her while Kokonoe keep asking to spare her the drama. Makoto however lost her power completely….she was now in fear just like the first time she cross the boundary…fear of the unknown…and fear that she wont be able to go back

Makoto herself actually questions why she falls to her knee. Did she overreacting to this? Or is she just being pessimistic? Or is it because she knows something bad will happen?. At any rate, her body now limps without power….until an image of a certain blonde and a redhead appears on her mind

'That's right….stand up Makoto, you cant stay here when Tsubaki maybe in danger soon. And remember that you want to make sure that Noel is here.'

"Professor Kokonoe… I need your help…."

"If that "Help" is to prevent you from shouting then I'll be glad to…."

"No, not that…umm.. actually I don't know whether I need your help or not…anyway I MAY need your help…or Lady Rachel's Help"

"….Who are you?"

"Heh…so even you will ask that huh?..."

Kokonoe knows that Rachel wont comes out from her…[Spectator's Seat] unless there is something she need to do and only her capable of. So an agent from sector 7 to know Rachel is weird, she shouldn't have any interest in this squirrel girl and this girl should'nt play much role in the World. But then the said squirrel girl looks as if she is knows her before. But before Kokonoe could ask anything more, the girl in question has ready to go

"I can't tell you much yet, there is somewhere I need to go now….sorry. But I can tell you that I come from the dimension which Noel=Vermillion Exist. Oh and Cajun Faycott its nice to see you again, lets meet up again just like before with the others, Adieu~"

"Wait hey!..."

Kokonoe instantly widen her eyes as wide as possible when the name Noel Vermillion mentioned. Makoto however already run away to who knows where while waving her hand to Cajun. Cajun and Tager tries to ask whats happening to kokonoe but it falls to deaf ear…

"Wait for me…TSUBAKI! This time, I'll definitely be there with you!"

* * *

"Its okay you two can come in now

The door open revealing a Blonde and a Brown head coming inside. The Redhead who calls them then close the door and the three of them sit on the chairs, surrounding the table with the squirrel girl

"….."

Nobody said anything, the red head seems worried, while the blonde looks sad, and the brown head looks concerned. The squirrel? She have rather complex expression because she have no idea how to react to the whole situation.

"H…how about some cookies? Hehehehe…he…"

Celica A mercury, suggest with nervousness in her voice. She don't like this awkward atmosphere, considering her happy go lucky life style. Furthermore, she realize this awkward situation is brought by nobody else but her.

"Where did you get that from Celica-chan"

"Oh? Before I came here I actually goes to some confection store, I always buys sweets for my sister that it becomes a habit hehe"

Noel interest in the bear shaped cookies, with her eyes twinkling. In reality, she is also nervous and just forces herself to look happy. Normally she would take the cookies, because she love sweets, but now she take those cookies just to keep her mind on something else other than her dear friend does not know her at all.

"That looks good, let me have some too"

"Here here, just take it~…..how about you Makoto?..."

Tsubaki join as well. Some of the cookies are coated in chocolate filling, and Tsubaki love chocolate so much she could literally live with only chocolate as her diet. Celica, in return over Tsubaki the cookies…..and offer it to Makoto as well….

"….."

Silent starts to emerges from nowhere again….celica mentally slapped herself for bringing the awkwardness that she tries to avoid in the first place….however Makoto move her hand towards the caramel coated cookies and eat them with a smile

"This is great! Thanks uhh…. Celica…chan! Yeah celica….."

"Hehe eat as much as you like, it taste better when eating together!"

"…..you see…-"

Makoto Starts to show the other occupants of the room a sad smile. Tsubaki is the one who understand her, the most among the other, as she is the only one who talk directly to her before and see all of her reactions.

"-….I, err..how do I say this. Dammit! What I want to say is that, I don't want to make it sounds awkward for you girls. Even if I cant remember, just act as usual and don't mind me…I know its not easy, and I don't mean to try acting like…..this world's me… its just that…. I don't want to see you girls look so down like that…."

Makoto sheepishly rub the back of her head, she constantly change her expression to rather complicated one. She truly does not want to become the "Emotional Burden" of the group. The other 3 however, simply Laugh at her making the squirrel girl rather agitated.

"Yeah, this is Makoto alright!"

"Yeah, no matter what dimensions you come from you still the same, aw~ Makoto let me hug your tail"

"Makoto-chan is Makoto chan after all, hehe"

"You bitches…. Eh hey, don't grab it so hard…auugh…No…Noel…..uughh"

Tsubaki, Noel, and Celica's spirit immediately rose from Makoto's Heartful Speech. Noel immediately hugs Makoto's Tail violently and refuses to let go. In fact, after Makoto ask her not to grab it so hard…she starts to grab it tighter and rub her face on the tail blissfully

"Noellers…(Noeruuun~)"

"What?"

"You always call me Noellers when we are at a free time, so call me that first…augh so fluffy…I am so happy~"

"okay Noellers….Please let go of my tail!"

"Okay…with a condition"

"What is it?"

"You gotta taste my new recipe~"

"What ? another free food? I do…"

Tsubaki, upon hearing that Immediately grit her teeth, face become pale and horror struck on her head. Then she thought.

'Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell her about Noel's Cooking"

"NO DON'T! Noel! Are you trying to kill Makoto?"

She immediately interrupt Makoto's talk with Noel, she fear for her friend's Safety as the [Death Dinner] may takes yet another victim…a victim that normally knows it best how terrifying it is. Ironically though, unknown to Tsubaki and Noel, Makoto's Body automatically shivers a bit when Noel offers her food…but Makoto decide to ignore it.

"EEEEHHH?"

Makoto right now completely shivering from the top to bottom…or from the bottom to top….her face becomes blue and her tail spikes up…Tsubaki and Celica have Fear in their face…while Noel screams while tearing up on Makoto's tail…

It was not a comfortable feeling, of someone shouting and crying on your Tail…

* * *

Inside a room that seems to be a hall…. Right below the staircase, two men resides… One standing while the other one in the ground.

The one standing wears a Red jacket, black t-shirt, with black Hakama. His white hair flutters while still hiding his Eyes. He pulls his big sword from the ground and put it back to its scabbard on his back…

"Jin….i am not letting you go with me….just sleep here."

"Bro…Brother"

With that, the red jacket guy lifts Jin kisaragi up and rest him on the nearby wall. He starts to walk towards the staircase to go up, Jin can only extend his hand to him while his eyes is getting blurry. It was not long until his hand and head falls down and his eyes closed. Breathing slowly, softly…sorrowfully….


	4. Chapter 4: White Void

**BLAZBLUE:CHANCE LENDER: 4**

 **Author's Note:** **I don't own Blazblue, Arc System Work does. Well if you bother to read this story, you should have known anyway. I am a newbie in Writing and Fanfiction. Please, if you are benevolent enough to a newbie, please review this. Thanks a lot…..**

* * *

 **R** oses petals floats and flutters freely guided by the wind. One petal manages to flies inside a black mansion's room, landing in a light brown liquid on a cup. The room is filled with many doors and on the centre of it are a pair of chairs and a beautifully decorated round table. On the side were several sideboards that strangely located at each edge of the room. They all have candles lit on them and lastly above the room there is a huge lamp shining across the room right above a small figure girl.

The girl wore a black ribbon to keep her twin-pig-tails. She wears black gothic Lolita one piece with a frilly black gown and jacket. A big red ribbon bow tie can be seen on her neck, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle.

The girl lifts up her tea cup while looking at the red petals that rested on the center of the cup. A voice calls her, but she didn't turn her gaze from the rose

"My lady, Lady Nine's daughter has asked me to inform you that there is an unknown interference happening without our knowledge as we speak"

"Oh my? How impudent, she could have told me personally. Although I must admit, I do not appreciate her preferred way of communication"

"I'll be sure to tell her next time my lady"

"Well, let's hear what is this about. Speak, Valkenhayn"

The Elderly gentleman knows as Valkenhayn bows, the seemingly young girl then turn her gaze towards him. Her eyes flashes with crimson ray as she asks him to tells her what he is tasked to.

And now the scene has fade to black

* * *

"Hmm?"

A man in red jacket stop from his track and looks around frantically as if searching for something, after a while he starts to walk again with sweat visible in his cheek

'weird….what was that feeling just now. I feel shiver down my spine suddenly…'

The man keeps on walking until he stop again when he encounter another figure….whose coated in white,black…and grey custome…mostly white, especially his mask

The figure have no mouth and his leggings looks weird as it slightly bigger than his other body, he also wield a large katana on his back and….eyes on its shoulder

The man in red jacket immediately stop in his track again. His face is that of confusion and horror, he tries to open his mouth but nothing comes out. His body tensed up without reason, his instinct urges him to leave this man alone, but his body refuses to move.

The two figure looks at each other, with one calmly analyze the other, and that other frozen unable to move anything on his body…not even his pupil. Its only until the white figure spoke that he capable of escaping his "trance"

"Its been awhile, Black Beast…"

"What?...who are you…don't act as if we know each other and who are you calling Black Beast?"

"Hoo? You are trembling, is something scares you Black Beast?"

"Sh-Shut up, its none of your business"

The man in red jacket retorts at the white figure's mocking. He is visibly angry, the problem is even he himself have no idea what makes him so angry and so scared. The white figure keeps talking as if taunting him, amusement clear in his voice

"Fine…. It's a waste of time talking here anyway, come! I shall end you here and now under this blade!"

The white figure un-sheathe his Katana from behind his back, immediately adopting a stance which

"Fuck you…. I'll be the one to end you and your cockiness"

"Fools, you get ahead over your head and this shall be your undoing!"

" _I am the White Void, I am the cold steel, I am the just sword,_

 _我は空_ 、 _我は鋼_ 、 _我は刃_

 _With blade in hand I shall reaps the Sin of this world, and cleanse it with the flames of destruction!_  
 _我は一振りの剣にて全ての「罪」を刈り取り「悪」を滅す_ _る_

 _My name is [_ _ **HAKUMEN**_ _]! The end has come!"_ _  
_ _我が名は「_ _ **ハクメン**_ _」_ _！_ _推して参る_ _！"_

Tired of the white figures whose name Hakumen's talking, the man in red jacket charge at him readying his sword in the mean time and ready to strike Hakumen…..however before he reach Hakumen himself, the white blade has magically close to his neck which prompt him to stop again in his track. Sweats, again visible on both of his cheeks

'What the…I don't even see him move? HOW?'

"Is something amiss? Grim Reaper: Ragna=the=Bloodedge?. Or perhaps you have realized your inferiority and ready to accept your death?"

"Uggh… Shut u-"

Ragna was about to kick hakumen but Hakumen thrust his blade once more which forces Ragna to stumbles, trying to dodge the attack and in panic he falls. Hakumen didn't waste any chance and immediately swings his swords to reap Ragna's head. Ragna, frantically rolls which saves his head but not his back. Right after he rolls to escape, Hakumen blade slice through his back revealing a huge wound that could be a mortal wound to untrained bodies

"Gah!"

Ragna in anger tries to tackle Hakumen by the feet, but again it didn't works. As if waiting for that chance, Hakumen jump at a precise timing and swings his sword in the air at Ragna's head again which Ragna guard with his Blade… the collision creat a shockwave that strong enough make Ragna Trembles.

Ragna leapt to his feet and charge again at Hakumen. He put a lot of force in his hands, swinging his blade with both of his hand to Hakumen's Head. Hakumen duckes, as planned by Ragna and the huge black-and-white blade is ready to swoop down at Hakumen…but as if predicted, Hakumen sweep on Ragna's feet with his blade, causing him to stumble and miss his attack. Hakumen don't even bother to block or dodge the blade coming down on him as it lands right beside him, he then ready to be the one who Butcher Ragna's Head

'Dammit how could he be so calm and indifferent?'  
"Oziris Tackle!"

Ragna Brandish his Scythe from his blade and attempt to bring down Hakumen by slicing his feet. He swing his sythe vertically and thinking of drag in horizontally when he reach Hakumen's feet…. But again as if predicted before, Hakumen crouch and create a diagram around his arm. When the scythe hits the diagram which turns out to be a barrier, ragna could feel his body stops for a split second and before he realize it, Hakumen has lift him with his feet and slam him to the ground

"Guuhh, what? How…I didn't even see you move!"

Ragna gasp and rolls immediately when Hakumen has lift his feet ready to step on Ragna.

"You masked freak!"

Ragna coat his right hand in dark crimson and black energy and charge with it to Hakumen, intend to punch him in the gut as hard as he can but before he could do it…. Hakumen dodge while keeping his distance as low as possible and slash his arm, followed with a tackle with his kick and another kick on the face.

"Damn you, Gauntlet Hades!"

Tired of being tripped and stop Ragna decide to approach by another means, from the air! He jumps and ready to slam his feet towards his opponent….which once again as if predicted, Hakumen easily dodge with simplest movement and counter with…

"Crimson lotus"

Hakumen strikes ragna with the hilt of his sword, it hit ragna's side right on his transverse abdomen. Ragna flews and cough up salivas upon hit, once again end up on the ground.

"How? How did you able to-"

"Rending Steel"

Before he finish his speech Hakumen has lift his sword and about to end ragna. But Ragna in retorts immediately thrust his sword right in Hakumen's solar plexus which forces Hakumen to grimace in pain. Then ragna tackles him ready to strike him down this time, he climbs onto Hakumen's Body. In the end Ragna succeed in gaining the upper hand and in instant Hakumen is the one in disadvantages as Ragna ready to swing his blade that is just mere inch from Hakumen's Neck

"Heh, does not need much to beat you up at this rate"

"I wont be so sure if I were you"

Before Ragna realize it Hakumen has lift his blade and now it points to ragna's neck. At this rate If anybody even move for the kill, both will end up dead. After Staring at each other for a while Ragna decide to jump away from Hakumen's body and immediately strikes at him again

"Carnage Scissors!"

"Its futile….."

Right before Ragna's attack reach him, Hakumen has create another Diagram around his arm. This time its bigger and coloured red. When ragna's blade hits the "Barrier" time seems stop for ragna as suddenly he got cuts fatally around his waist. As if the Damage on his back, and abdomen is not enough now his waist is terribly wounded as he struggles to get up

"This ends here Black Beast!"

"Dammit…why is this guy so tough?"

Hakumen about to cut ragna's head for real this time. Ragna seriously considers accepting his death and stop struggling. However deep inside, he still wishes to escape this situation alive. There is still a lingering of fighting spirit inside his heart. And as if GOD took pity on him, Hakumen's immediately stopped with a block of ice suddenly emerged from the ground about to hits Hakumen.

""!""

But he dodged, the ice rapidly grows and become a huge wall that seperates both Fighters. either way both Hakumen and Ragna are surprised by the sudden interruption. Turns out its none other than…

"Jin Kisaragi…"

"Brother…are you okay?...who are you?"

Jin rush towards ragna side and starts to freeze his wound, it stops the bleeding and the cold numb ragna's nerve which relieve him from the pain. Although the feeling of could on his body all over is annoying…Jin turns his head towards The white figure after freezing his brother's wound, caution visible in his tone.

"My name is Hakumen"

"Hakumen? Hakumen, the leader of the 6 heroes? Don't joke around! What is a hero doing all the way out here? Fighting my brother at that?"

"Careful Jin, that guy's strength is not normal. And he somehow able to read my movement and counter it as if knows beforehand"

The ice wall shatters, and disappears. Jin worriedly looks at Ragna, now paying more attention towards his wound than before. He noted the fact that the wound on the feet and the waist are inflicted with much more power than the arm, however the wound on the back is the worst problem. He figures this white-coated person is determined to kill his brother. But no matter what he thought he cant think of a reason why would the leader of 6 heroes aim for his brother…..he can be aiming for him because of the bounty isn't it?...heck, is this guy even the real HAKUMEN? and amongst all things, why did he feels something weird just by nearing this "Hero"? Its familiar but at the same times…..alien…

"Hmm….does not matter. Ragna=The=Bloodedge! You are the filth of this world that need to be cleanse without mercy! And you Jin=Kisaragi, you are the shame of this world. I shall give unto myself the responsibility of getting rid of both of you from this world!"

"You bastard! You can say whatever you want about me but not about my brother! Fuck you"

"Wait brother. You are still wounded even if I've frozen it, it may get worse if you are not careful"

Ragna goes in rage and ready to attacks Hakumen again which stopped by Jin. Worry clearly visible on his face. Everything seems to be so weird for Jin lately, first an old man who talks nonsense, then a ninja and a squirrel who appears to help him out of nowhere, now a man who somehow able to beat his brother effortlessly. And that man keeps giving him a strange vibe that he cant explain.

"Heh, What can you do? Ragna=The=Bloodedge?"  
'what can you do….brother….'

"I'll at least punch him in the Face jin!"

"What? Brother are you okay?"

"What? Didn't you ask what I can do just now?"

"What? I didn't! He did!"

Ragna suddenly shout in anger to answer Jin, however Jin was not asking anything which turns the situation to be very awkward. Hakumen simply stares at those 2 for a while; the brother pair decides to shrugs it off and prepares for the in-coming onslaught of HAKUMEN. For Jin in particular, everything starts to become even more confusing and weird….his brother answering his question which he never asked

But to everyone's shock, Hakumen's Body starts to fade.

"Dammit, a teleportation device? Don't interrupt me! Grimalkin!"

Hakumen starts to scold relentlessly at nobody in rage, soon enough his body disappear to nowhere.

"The fuck? He disappeared? Does not seems like its intentional either…what just happen?"  
'is it rachel?...nah…does not seems like her…'

"Yeah….what was that?..."

"By the way….why are you here Jin?..."

Ragna turns his attention to Jin. Finally remember he just ask his blonde brother to stay away from this problem.

"I want to go too, I cant let you do this all alone. And besides, without me you would've been killed by that….freak just now"

"Tch…fine come with me…"  
'I really don't want jin to be involved with this…but all parts of my body are still shaking, it will be bad to fight like this…may as well bring him.'

With that, the two figures decide to continue on their path….

"The cauldron….its awakening…"

* * *

A girl walking slowly on the golden stair alone, her red hair flutters gently. They shine bright with the blood color enhancing the female's beauty. She held tight her blue cap on her chest as she walk upstairs with each step slower than before. Her "journey" is stop when suddenly a familiar voice calls out to her

"Wait! Wait, Tsubaki!"

"Eh? Makoto? Why are you here?"

The girl named Makoto stop right below Tsubaki and catch her breath. It seems she ran all the way out here from the museum, and thanks to her physical capability there does not seems to be any sweat running down on her cheeks and neck nor she seem tired of course.

"Great! I am on time, maybe I am not so unlucky hehe"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind that…anyway you are going to Major Kisaragi's place right? "

"Eh? How do you know that, ah right I am"

With a gentle smile, she look upon her long time friend. The jittery feeling inside her heart is no longer present, just seeing someone she could deeply trust in time of need is enough to make her calm down. Then she put more attention at her friend's body…

"Gosh, Makoto what happen to you? You have bandages all over your body!"

'dammit, nothing seems to escape her eye…'  
"Nevermind that, I just got into fight with someone on the job before coming here. And I was walking around in my break when I happened to be around here, and then I saw you so I follow you hehe"

She feels relieved wash her mind again as her friend talks without any burden in her voice. She realize she may soon remember the negative feeling and thoughts that appear on her mind if she is alone, so she wish for Makoto to join her

"Hey Makoto….this is just if….if you do not mind….would you go with me? Please?"

"Eh? Well, I don't mind but….i'll just ask you one thing first"

Makoto glanced at her friend, her eyes tight and sad. Tsubaki was puzzled by her friend's sudden reaction. She wonder if at this rate Makoto won't accompany her, but she immediately throw that thought and prepare herself for the question. She was however didn't expect the question that is going to be thrown at her

"Do you know a girl name….[Noel=Vermillion]?"

"Eh?...hmm I cant say it rings a bell.. who is she? Someone we knew from the academy? Or is it a member of the 4th squad? Hmm but I never heard anybody with that name in the 4th squad before"

"Never mind forget it…I'll go with you…I'll definitely go with you"  
'as I thought….Noel does not exist here…but at least I can help Tsubaki'

"Ah, Thank you Makoto. Now I feel safer and better…..but why are you looking for her?"

"I said never mind, c'mon lets catch up with Kisaragi-senpai!"

….Nor she did understand why her friend would ask something so strange out of the blue and just dismiss it later on. Judging from her expression though, Tsubaki knows she isn't just joking around but decide to not give it another thought. Unknown to them however, Jin Kisaragi is not far above them, and when they are talking he has run as fast as possible to his brother's location without noticing the ladies. He run like his whole life depends on it…

"I deeply apologize. But it seems I must intrude your reunion and peaceful afternoon walk, my ladies."

The shining black suit and the green hair appear suddenly in front of them, holding his shining black fedora while bowing down in a polite manner. He quickly raises his head and smile "Peacefully" towards the two ladies. Makoto of course, is not impressed. With a dark expression she talks formally…

"Oh my, Captain Hazama! Forgive my rudeness, but I would like to accompany my friend here towards her destination. I'll go back to my work after that, do you mind?"

"Oh of course I don't mind, lieutenant Makoto Nanaya~. You have done a good job for us, this is the least I can do for you as your higher up. There is…one thing in particular that makes me curious though"

"Oh? And what may that be?"

"How are you able to reach here? Hmm?"

"Excuse me?"

"How are you able to reach this place hmm?"

His eye change, they now open instead of almost completely closed such as before. The menacing look on his eye is enough to jerk Makoto up, fears crawling up from her toes to her head. Then scenarios playing in her mind, She cannot risk Tsubaki get injured because she know if she fight Hazama then Tsubaki will help her. Or there is a high chance Rachel will save her again, but that means leaving Tsubaki Alone…to her death. But she doesn't feel its right to just tell this man everything about her. Decides to no longer thinks…she immediately grab Tsubaki's hands and run

"Eh? Makoto! kyaah"

"Well then excuse us captain, we are in a hurry. Nice to see you, until next time!"

Waving her hand with happy expression on her face, she turns her head side way to see Hazama on the corner of his eye

"Tch…she ran away again…oh well does not matter. She will soon know anyway hihihihihi"

Hazama slides his left hand to his trouser's pocket and held his Fedora with his right hand. Standing and watching the two females flee to their own destination.

* * *

"Fuck this shit…"

A pink haired girl smacks her computer, the she place her palm on her face. Turning her attention to the plafond above, she roughly takes a hell lots of marshmallow besides her and puts it all inside her mouth.

"Owui, Twree ibioots"

Still looking at the plafond, she starts to mumble incoherently, her tones indicates that she is calling something or someone. But nobody answer nor came…

"God dammit those bitches, OI COME HERE!"

Immediately, 4 figures comically enter her room with the blonde one in the front slumped and ends up tripping the whole "Squad". The 2 on the middle are touching their heads because they bump into each other, the one on the back simply laugh nervously and the one in the front which is now the one in the bottom struggle to breath

"….."

The pink haired half-cat looks down in pity and disbelief, silence fills the whole room until she decides to go back to her computer. The action prompts the other 4 occupants in the room to immediately search for a place to sit as well, destroying the silence with their noise….if only the noise of them moving

"I have good news and bad news, you girls choose which one you want to hear first."

"Bad news, good things usually taste better after knowing the bad news!"

The brown haired girl, otherwise known as Celica puts her hand up in excitement. Her mood is clearly different from the other occupants of the room. Sighing, Kokonoe turns her attention to the three especially the squirrel girl. Her eyes devoid of emotion, her breathing is calm but faint, and finally with deep voice which makes Makoto tensed up she deliver the bad news.

"I can't locate which timeline and dimension Makoto currently at…"

Everybody shoots their eyes open; breathing seems to be forgotten by their brains. Tears about to falls from the corner of Noel's eyes. Tsubaki open her eyes wide and her mouth open in smile, but her head and voice is shaking. She gets up from her seat and tried to convince her friends that there is still hope.

"Wait, lets…not be pessimistic okay? what about the good news Professor Kokonoe?"

" The good news is that: This Makoto, is "our" Makoto it seems"

""""Eh?...""""

Gasps Celica, Makoto, Noel, and Tsubaki at the same time…

* * *

"Hey, you two!"

The squirrel girls shout towards the two men in front. They give a quick glance towards the incoming girls, then turn back their attention towards the opening cauldron.

The gigantic machine or…machines opened up and burst out lights. One above and another below. The light covers nearly the whole room, and the steam that comes out with it shadows the figures that comes out from within. The machine at the below starts to get taller and bigger, while the one at the above starts to get wider and bigger.

Two figures comes out from the cauldrons, they both are girls with fairly young features. Their eyes consist of no emotion. Silence fills the whole room, the two new figures did not talk for awhile, only mumbling something in robotic manner.

"Ahh! Ragna, you've come again for NU, NU is so happy!. How long has it been since we saw each other. Ooh? You bring some others with you… Hmm…NU is sad, NU want to just be toge-"  
"Shut up, I am not here to talk to you nor to be together bullshit with you"

"Aww…why are you so grumpy? Oh by the way this is my sister! Say hello to her Ragna!"

"Sister?...since when do you have sister? I was about to ask who is that as well"

The grey-haired Girl known as NU gestures towards the blonde beside her. Unlike her sister, this blonde still have no emotion on her face nor change in manners of speaking.

"My name M-"

"No way….Noel?..."

Makoto feels her worlds fall apart, she can 100% confirm this is not the world she stranded on before. Now her brain and heart panics towards the realization…..

she might need to fight her friend…again….

-The Wheel Of fate is Turning-


End file.
